Broken Wings
by ShapelessProse
Summary: It's like this moment that she wondered, she wondered what hold did she have against him? She wondered what would be 'him' if she didn't break him. It's a moment like this when she wished, hoped that he hadn't had to meet her and be a part of his life.


It's like this moment that she wondered, she wondered what hold did she have against him? She wondered what would be 'him' if she didn't break him. It's a moment like this when she wished, hoped that he hadn't had to meet her and be a part of his life.

' _What happened? Why are you so broken? '_

She kept on repeating this question in her mind. Everytime that something like this happens to him, he'd just lie down on the bed, muttering her name like a mantra, like his world depended on her and it hurt.

She was beside him yet he still seeks for someone's warmth. He still seeks someone who will never come back. He still seeks for someone who left him so broken.

She looked at him as he groaned. His brows furrowed, seemed like he was in total pain.

He moaned, he groaned. He tosses himself in his sleep. Well at least he ceased calling her name, gosh! It was a torture!

' _When will you look at me? When will you call my name with so much need just how you call her name when you're in pain? When? Can you please, look at me? Gosh, even a glance will do. Look and pay attention to me.'_

A single, unnoticed tear came rolling.

 _2 years ago…_

She was giddily waiting for the oven to tell her that the cake she baked is already ready for finishing touches. She was happy to get to bake for her boyfriend! Yep, she baked for her boyfriend because he seemed so down this past few days and she was hoping that this chocolate-strawberry cake that she baked would cheer him up.

Humming, she carefully coated the cake with brown icing and topped it with strawberries. Once she was done, she happily stared at her masterpiece. She's not the type of person who'd cook for someone but hell, she's so smitten. She loves this man so much. His brown eyes, hard jaw-line, his nose and lips. His scowls and his grumpiness. Everything about this man, she accepted and loved; she only hoped that he'd open up to her somehow. He was still sealed, he wouldn't even spill any information of his past relationship , not even his friends would tell any information to her and it made her feel out of the loop.

She frowned and shook her head. This wasn't the best time to feel sappy! She was supposed to surprise her 3-week boyfriend and make him happy. Just thinking of his scowl made her giggle. She remembered the first time she saw him. It was this time of the month when she spotted her in the bar. Drinking with his friends, scowl prominent and it seemed like he wasn't enjoying while on the other hand, his friends were all smiles and joy.

' _What a decent man.' She thought. What she didn't notice was the constant sadness in his eyes._

 _She was a nurse and she was stationed to Karakura General Hospital. She heard that the doctors there were promising so she didn't hesitate to accept the offer. She was always open to any opportunities that will present infront of her._

 _And the day she started her duty, the day she found out that she'd be working with the handsome guy in the bar was the happiest day in her life! And finally, after how many months of effort to be close to her, to befriend her, despite his hesitation to agree with her, she finally get the handsome guy to start a relationship with her and she that day, she vowed that she'd never let go of this man._

Her tripped to her past was cut off when the telephone rang. She hurriedly answered the phone on the counter.

"Hello?" she reluctantly answered. She remembered her boyfriend telling her not to be trusty.

"Oh, good evening Senna-san. This is Ishida, you see, Kurosaki isn't in the best state to go home alone. Can you pick him up over here? "

Senna wrote down the address and stared at it. It was the bar where she first saw Ichigo!

"Uhm, thanks Uryuu-kun. I'll be right there. " Senna put the telephone down and hurriedly drove off to fetch Ichigo.

She stared at the orange-haired guy on her bed burying his head on the pillows as he groaned.

"You must be really in pain. " she sighed and pull the blanket to cover his body.

It's every 20th of the month, it's always the time of this of the month; she would silently weep in a corner, hugging herself while watching the man she loves seeking for someone's comfort. Calling someone's name which was once foreign to her ears.

"Ori… ori… hime. Hime… "

She couldn't keep it anymore. She stood up and walked out of the room.

Gently closing the door, there, she cried. She cried silently.

THERE YOU GO, THE FIRST CHAPTER!

My first attempt in doing a multi-chapter IchiHime fanfic so please let me know what you think! Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
